


American Boy

by MachinationKZ



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachinationKZ/pseuds/MachinationKZ
Summary: A new arrival draws Anduin's attention.





	American Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble inspired by https://twitter.com/confuseddeviant and her Wrathion: he always wears sleeveless shirts and sweatpants.

Anduin’s eyes followed the, well, frankly ridiculous sight of a young man jogging. Not that that was ridiculous in and of itself, of course. Nor was it the fact that he was dressed in a black, sleeveless shirt and baggy sweatpants. What did make it ridiculous however was that he was jogging his laps around the carefully tended and maintained _gardens_ , filled with rare plants and even rarer trees, loudly greeting the other students with his thick American accent as he passed them by.

He was everything American girls would like, Anduin supposed. Tall, dark, handsome, dressed like shit and obnoxiously loud. Anduin sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against the large tulip tree he’d claimed as his own. At least he wouldn’t be able to do this for long. Despite the great weather they were having today, the Oxford summer was coming to a close. Soon enough his second year would begin, and this American’s first year – he assumed – would start. Honestly, how did someone like that ev- A feminine voice suddenly interrupted his thought.

“How did someone like that even get into Wadham… Look at him parading around, Anduin! Like he has no shame, no shame at all!”

“And hi to you.” Anduin responded, a smile on his face as he kept his eyes closed. “Reading my mind as usual, Calia. He’s been at it for at least fifteen minutes now. And with those clothes, he looks like he just got evicted from a trailer park. So… So… _American_.”

“Anduin!” Calia laughed, her tone mock-scolding as she continued. “You were raised better than this, young man. Not everyone can be nobility. Besides, you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. Or an American by their baggy pants. Rather just think of what’s inside them.”

“Oh god, really? You had to go there? I don’t even know his damn name and you want me to picture… _That_ _?_ Besides, you literally just judged him…” Anduin scoffed, but also reopened his eyes. After a second he spotted him again, and – damn Calia – he found it hard to look away from his baggy pants. And the skin that the damn sleeveless shirt was showing. And his messy black hair, and –

He rounded the corner, and was now headed straight for Anduin and Calia. Anduin had managed to avoid looking him in the eye so far, refusing to greet – or be greeted – by someone so blatantly disrespectful to the gardens. But now, due to his staring, he wouldn’t have a choice.

Calia, however, seemed to have different plans. She pulled a bottle of water from her bag and waved the boy over. Up close, he looked even more… Annoying? The shirt was too tight, the pants too baggy, his skin too perfect. The muscles in his arms flexed as he reached out for the bottle and gave Calia a wide, toothy smile. It looked honest and sincere and _warm_ and suddenly Anduin wished he’d have caused that smile. He had to look away, taking up the book that had been laying ignored in his lap for the past 15 minutes. Maybe that would distract him.

“So, my friend over here wondered how you got here. You’re obviously not from around here. Oh and what course do you follow, and, you know, what’s your name?”

Calia practically blurted everything out as if it was one word, not even letting a second pass for the boy to respond as she continued. Anduin dropped the book, glaring daggers at a widely smiling Calia, who completely ignored her. Why, why, why was he like this… Now he was going to have to interact with him.

“But really, I gotta run, enjoy the water. And the company.”

With a little wave, Calia sped away, leaving Anduin overwhelmed, surprised, and very much _not_ alone.

“Hi there, mister curious. You’ve got a good taste in trees.”

A hand extended into his view, and as Anduin looked up the boy was giving him that toothy grin that already made him feel flutters in his stomach.

“I’m Wrathion.”


End file.
